The Mooninites Gets Arrested
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: Basically the title gives away the main point in this story: The Mooninites gets arrested. Full summary inside. Rated T for use of bad words. Please review!


****Summary: The Mooninites gets arrested, for probably the first time. I'm not sure if they've been arrested before. Anyways they have to turn to the ones they thought they would never have to ask for help, but they had to admit to themselves that they couldn't get out of jail without them. Would these people agree to help the ones they hate more than anything? Would these enemies exactly become friends. The only way to find out is to read on. And review, please!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own ATHF, although I do like the show. To be honest, I thought I was over this show, but for some reason I can't stop watching it. It's so funny and addicting. Lol. Most shows are addicting.****

****Notes: I have a few things I have to say before you read this story. I'm not an export of the Mooninites. In fact, I don't like them that much. They get on my nerves and bugs the hell out of me, and I hate everything they do, including corrupting Meatwad, since the little meat ball is my favorite character on the show. Anyways, probably even if I did like the Mooninites, I still wouldn't be a big export on them. I know their personalities, and what they might say in any solution, and I know they jump on every little chance they get to make the moon sound a lot better than Earth, and a few other things about them, but if I put them OOC, please forgive me, and find a nice way to tell me that I need to be a little more careful about that. Oh and another thing, I know in the Moonajuana episode, around the end, that they had told Frylock that they didn't have fathers growing up, and Err told a sad story about his dad leaving when he was young and that his mother drop him off somewhere and never came back, but other than that, I know nothing about their childhood, so I made some of Ignignokt's childhood up. I'm not sure if his mother was nice to him or not, so forgive me if you think otherwise. Oh and one more thing, since Ignignokt and Err are best friends, I'm sure Err could tell what his leader is feeling, even though Ignignokt is almost always expressionless.****

****Warnings: There's a few curse words in this chapter, and there might be a few in the other chapters to come. And there's slash in this story, but it's not the main point of this story. It's just something that's going to be announced later in the story (probably the second or third chapter), and there's a few hints in the first chapter, so I'm sure by the end of this chapter, you'll understand who loves who. Lol. Anyways, this story mainly has to do with the Mooninites, and the Plutonians are in here, also, and I'm going to put my OCs in this story. But, sadly, I don't think any of the Aqua Teens will be in this story. If I do put them or one of them in this story, it's probably going to be a half of a chapter or something like that. Like I said, this story surrounds mainly around the Mooninites, and them getting arrested. I don't think this will be like an episode, but I'll try my hardest to keep all the characters on the show as themselves.****

****Also, this story may seem familiar to some of you. The reason for that is because I've wrote this story before, but totally gave up on it and deleted it, but I just found it, and decided to re-write it. Hopefully this is better than my first lane attempt of writing it. I hope you all like it, and sorry if there's any miss spelling or grammar errors, which there probably is.****

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we need this?" Err asked his leader, but instead of sounding annoyed or mad, he sounded quite curious, although there was something in his tone that hinted he really didn't care about what he and his friend was doing, but if that was the case, it brought up one question: Why was he doing it, anyways?<p>

"Yes, I'm sure," Ignignokt replied to his sidekick, and he started to walk over to the door to the jewelry store. He stopped once he got there, and he stared at the door; it didn't seem to look like it had an alarm on it, but he didn't want to risk making any noise or getting caught. He was scarcely aware of Err following him, but he didn't pay much attention to the little Mooninite.

"How do you think we're going to get in?" Err pressed, starting to bug his leader, although Ignignokt didn't show it, and he didn't respond to his friend.

The Mooninite leader looked to the window, and, although the glass was little gray, making everything inside look dark and gloomy, he saw what he was after, in a case on the far side of the room: A medium seize stone. But it wasn't just any stone. It was a silver stone from the moon, the stone he had when he was nothing more than a young alien, way before he had met Err. He had lost it many years ago, and now he found it, and he wasn't going to lose it again! His mother had gave it to him, and he's been trying to find it ever since he lost it.

"How important is this?"

Ignignokt sighed. Why was Err asking all these questions? "Very," the leader answered, trying to not show his annoyance and anger.

"Can't you find another moon stone, or just a regular stone?" Err backed up a little like he expected something to jump out of the jewelry store. "It's just a stone, after all." Of course, he thought it was only a stone. Ignignokt didn't tell him exactly why it was special to him, or that he would give anything for it. It was the only thing he had left that reminded him of his mother. His parents might not have been the best, but he didn't want to forget everything about his childhood. But he couldn't tell that to Err.

"No," Ignignokt replied, sounding calm, although his sidekick was getting on his nerves. "I've been looking for this one for so long, and I'm not going to just leave it now that I've found it." Ignignokt looked into the window one last time. The lights were off inside, and the store was closed, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was determined to get his stone back. He put the end of his straight hand (or is their hands called "pixels"? I'm not sure. I've heard people call their hands "pixels". Whatever) on the door, expecting an alarm to go off and within seconds cops would be there. But nothing happened.

"_Come on! _If we are going to get your stone back, we need to hurry! Someone might see us."

Reluctantly, Ignignokt admitted to himself that his sidekick had a point, but it wasn't easy to do it than it is to say it. He wanted to get his stone back without leaving any signs that they were here. Very slowly and cautiously, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. _Lock! Damn! _What is he suppose to do now? He backed up a bit, until he saw a window a few feet above the door to the store. _Stupid humans. _"Err."

The little Mooninite walked to his leader and looked at the window. Ignignokt picked up his friend and throw him to the window. Err landed on the floor inside the store, glass pieces from the broken window all around him. He used his straight arms to push himself to his feet, and looked around. He was in a dark, empty room. He ran to the door, and, after opening it, he found himself staring at a stairway, leading downward, but only half of the stairs were shown, for darkness swallowed up the other half. He walked down them, the darkness quickly engulfing him. Then he found himself in a big room with lots of jewelry. It was very dark in here, but the light from outside came in the room by the windows.

Ignoring the urge to go and steal some valuable jewelry, he walked over to the door. He unlocked and opened it. Ignignokt walked in and looked around. His stone was in a jewelry case, but he was afraid that there might be an alarm on it, but he didn't voice his fear. Slowly, he walked to the case where he saw the stone, only to stop again when he saw red lights flashing on the walls. Err must have activate them when he walked across the room. He single to Err to stay where he was, but the Mooninite had already noticed the lights before his leader told him. Trying to think of a way to get to the stone without setting off the alarm, Ignignokt saw Err slowly walking to the jewelry case.

"What are you doing?" the leader demanded.

But Err didn't reply. He stopped when he came close to stepping across a light. He didn't want to set off the alarm. He stood there, thinking of a way to get to the jewelry case. It wasn't that far away, but two or three lights stood in his way. Then it came to him. He throw himself to the floor, and, as slowly as he could, he crept to the case. Err was thankful that he was two-dimensional. Finally, he got to the case and got up. He turned to his leader who was looking at him with a disbelief look on his face, but his expression quickly changed back to normal.

"Grab the stone," Ignignokt ordered.

Err ignored his leader. He knew what to do! He turned to the jewelry case and thought to himself, _How am I suppose to get it out of the case? _He saw there was a key hole on the front of the case, but he didn't have a key, and he was starting to get mad. Why did Ignignokt need this stone so much? _He's so lucky he's my best friend. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, _Err thought as he looked the case over. Then he found out there was only one way to get the stone out. He had to brake the glass, but he also knew that would set off the alarm. But there was no other way. Looking around, Err saw a ball. He was surprised to see it, but he ran over to it anyways, and picked it up. Then he went over to the case that had the stone Ignignokt had described to him.

It was a silver stone with a little crack in the middle of it, and it glowed a little. Err guessed that it glowed a lot more when it was on the moon and far from this planet. It was a medium seize looking stone, and it looked like it had gone through a lot in the years it's been away from Ignignokt, and Err wondered if his leader would care about the stone anymore, but by the way he had insisted on getting his stone back, Err just had to get it out of this case and hand it over to his leader.

He didn't know if he should just break the glass with the ball, but something was telling him to do this. _It's for Ignignokt, _he thought to himself, and as soon as he thought that, he throw the ball at the glass without thinking. The glass shattered, and Err moved out of the way before the glass hit him. He laid on the floor, just waiting for a loud alarm to go off, but nothing happened. A while pasted, but still nothing happened. Err got up and looked at his leader, who was looking around like he to expected something to happen, but the store and the street outside was quiet.

"Grab the stone!" Ignignokt called from where he stood on the other side of the room.

Err quickly grab the stone and ran back to his leader, but he remembered about the lights a heartbeat too late. He stopped in the middle of the room, but he didn't expected anything to happen this time. He was wrong. A loud alarm went off, and the whole store was lit up by red, blanking lights.

"Look what you did!" Ignignokt scold his sidekick.

"Me? It was your damn idea to get your stupid ass stone!" Err protested. Then he throw the stone on the floor, and it shattered into millions of pieces. The Mooninites looked at the tiny pieces on the floor in silence, and Err wondered what was going on in his leader's mind. He didn't mean to break the stone, but Ignignokt had made him mad.

Ignignokt stared at the stone pieces, and he thought he could see his childhood, but that to was braking, just like his stone. Why did Err do that? _He knew how much I wanted to get that stone back, and now he's gone and broke it! _he thought as he kept staring at the pieces. Then the alarm stopped, and the night air was filled with several sirens. _Cops! Oh, no. Now Err has done it! _But Ignignokt knew this was his fault, also, but he couldn't bring himself to say so.

"What do we do now?" There was worry in Err's voice, but Ignignokt couldn't answer him. He looked around, wondering if there was a way to get away without anyone seeing them. But as he looked around, Ignignokt could hear doors slam outside, and then a deep voice spoke.

"Come out with your hands up!" one of the cops said.

"What do we do now?" Err repeated, and he started freaking out. He was running in circles, yelling, but Ignignokt really wasn't paying attention to the little Mooninite. The leader walked to the door, about to go outside and give himself up. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but this was all Err's fault, and he couldn't find a way to escape, and even if they did, the cops would be after them. If they did somehow make it back to their spaceship and start heading for the moon, they wouldn't be able to come back to this planet again. Then Ignignokt thought that wasn't a bad thing. But then he remembered that if he and Err didn't come to Earth then they couldn't ever have beer again, and they will never be able to find a women and try to get laid.

In his moments of hesitation, the cops outside were getting impatient. They were waiting just outside the door, so when the people who were robbing the jewelry store came out, they could jump on them. But as they waited, no one came out. There was about three or four cars and every car held one or two cops in it, so there was nowhere the robbers could go. The cops had the whole place surrounded.

"I said 'Come out with your hands up'!" the cop repeated, but still no one came out. He singled to his friends to sneak about back, find a way to get inside, and grab the robbers. Three cops went around back while the other cops stayed in the front just in case the robbers did come out.

"Ignignokt?" Err asked, walking to his leader. Ignignokt didn't respond. He was to busy trying to figure out what was going on, but when Err said his name again, Ignignokt turned to his sidekick. "If we're going to get arrested, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Ignignokt said, still kind of mad at the pink alien for braking his stone.

"I...um...I lo..."

Err was interrupted by a loud sound. Both Mooninites turned around and saw three cops walking to them. Err hid behind Ignignokt, but the leader stood his ground.

The cops stopped when they saw who was robbing the jewelry store. One cop stepped forward and said," You are under arrested."

Ignignokt looked at the cop, but he knew he couldn't do anything. Instead he walked to the cop as the human started to pull out his handcuffs. Err watched as his leader walked to the cop. _What is he doing? _he thought. Then another cop, a female, walked to Err. He backed up a bit, but he saw Ignignokt looking at him, and he could tell by the look in his eyes that it was helpless to fight back. Err stopped and faced the cop. She pulled out her handcuffs and put them on him like the other cop had did with Ignignokt, but the handcuffs just fell off, because Err's arms were straight. The female cop sighed and turned to her friend. Err noticed for the first time that Ignignokt's handcuffs fell off as well. _What are they doing to do now? Are they going to let us go? Most likely not._

Err wasn't surprised when the female cop said," Okay, since we can't get the cuffs on you, you're have to walk out there and get in our police car without them on."

Ignignokt looked at the cop for a minute, and then he said," Okay."

Err didn't like seeing his leader like this. He looked defeated, and Err wished he could save him from getting arrested, but he couldn't. If it was up to him, he would go to jail and let Ignignokt go back to the moon without him. But it wasn't up to him.

Ignignokt avoid looking at his sidekick, still mad at him. But before he could say anything, one of the cops pushed him towards the door. The third cop opened the door, and the other two cops pushed The Mooninites outside. When they got out there, all the other cops stared at the two aliens. Neither Mooninite liked some many eyes watching them. It made them feel like prisoners and defeated. They were both of those things though, but they didn't want to feel like that nor admit it. Well, Err didn't want to admit it, but Ignignokt did. In fact, he kept calling himself a prisoner and defeated in his head, but he didn't say it out loud, because he didn't want Err to hear him say that.

Finally the three cops stopped in front of another cop. The female said," The handcuffs wouldn't fit them. They just fell right off."

Ignignokt looked at his straight arms, and then he wished for a heartbeat for normal hands and that he was a human, but that wish didn't last long when he started to remember all the fun things he'd done in space, and that he hated humans. He looked at Err for a moment, and then he looked up at the cops. _And besides if I wasn't a Mooninite, I wouldn't be friends with Err. He may be annoying and talks when he should just keep quiet, but he is my best friend. _He then started to think about his friendship with Err, wondering why he always stays friends with him, when he almost always gets on his nerves.

Err wasn't really listening to the humans as they talked. He tried to look at Ignignokt without his leader noticing. He saw out of the corner of his eye that some cops were getting into their cars, but he didn't turn to look at them. _It was already bad that we got caught. _He thought about running away when the cops were talking, but no way he was going to leave Ignignokt to face all the challenges ahead, alone. He looked at his leader, who looked like he was deep in thought, but before he could say anything, the cop who had been talking to the female human, turned to them.

The cop looked the robbers over and then asked," What are you?"

Err curled his hands in rage, trying to keep his short temper in check, but the leader calmly answered," I am Ignignokt, and this is Err." Err looked at his leader, who turned to him and whispered," Do the speech we did to Carl when we first came here." Err didn't know what he was talking about at first, and then it came to him, and he whispered back," Okay!"

Ignignokt repeated what he said, and the the little Mooninite retorted," I am Err!"

"We are the Mooninites from the inner core of the moon," Ignignokt inform the cops.

"You said it right!" Err laughed a little.

"Our race is hundreds of years beyond yours," Ignignokt told the cops who were looking at each other with a confused look in their eyes.

Err jumped in front of the cops and asked," Man..." He paused when he realized the female cop was looking at him with a hard expression on her face, and then he added," And women...you hear what he's saying?"

"Some would say that the Earth is _our_ moon," Ignignokt continued.

"We're the moon!" Err added.

"But that would be little the name of our moon, which is the moon."

"Point is, we're at the center, not you!" Err told the cops.

The male cop blinked and then said," So you're aliens?"

"Yes," Ignignokt replied.

The two cops exchanged a glanced, then the male one went on. "From space?"

"That's correct."

After one more, confused glanced, the female cop said," You are still under arrest for attempted robbery."

The Mooninites sighed, and Ignignokt said," Yeah, we know."

"Then let's go." The female started pushing the aliens to her car. Err tried to escape, but the male cop grabbed him. Ignignokt looked at his sidekick, who was trying to get free from the cop.

"Give it up," the leader said.

That took Err by surprised. If his leader was giving up, then there was no hope. Sighing, Err let the cop carry him to the car. Once in the car, Err turned to his leader, who looked once again in a deep thought. _Oh, why did we come to Earth to get that damn stone? _Err thought, and he watched as the cops got in the car. _If only I would have watched where I was going, I wouldn't have stepped across the lights, and the alarm wouldn't have gone off, and me and Ignignokt would be on our way to the moon right now. _Err wished he would have just said no when Ignignokt had asked him to come with him to Earth to get his stone, but the little Mooninite knew that he could _never _say no to his leader. Not because he was his leader, but because he wanted him to be more than just his leader...and more than just his friend. Sighing, he knew they could never be what he wanted them to be.

Err looked at the window as the car started to move.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized that Ignignokt may be OOC, when he gives up too easily when the cops found him and Err. But the reason for that is he was furious with Err, and he was also grieving, thinking that since his stone was no more, he would loss all the good things about his childhood. But I still think he's a lot OOC. Sorry about that. :( I tried my best to keep him as close to his character on the show. I'll try to keep him in his character in later chapters, and same with everyone else in this story.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading this story, and please review!**


End file.
